


Revolution

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 强制性爱有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 军队paro背景下的久别重逢。宇智波泉奈再次见到千手扉间时，对方正在被不认识的下属玩弄，看见他时完全没有情感波动。
Relationships: 泉扉；路人扉
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 求大家来微博和我玩！id一杯杯南瓜杏仁露

早晨千手扉间刚到他的办公室，就看到皮质座椅上一滩明显的精液。

无聊的挑衅。

他面无表情地抽了一张湿巾擦掉，然后开始翻看送来的日程安排。  
七点半，用餐。他并不想去餐厅，这条还不如废话。

八点到九点，保持在座位上自行学习，新的军事机械署署长来检查。一堆纨绔子弟仕途的跳台，不知道有什么检查的，可笑。

九点到十二点，军用机甲试驾。又是试驾，仿佛基地里没有驾驶员了一样。

十二点到下午两点，用餐与自主休息。又是废话。

下午两点到六点，十二号军械库机甲试驾与保养。扉间的手抖了一下，把熟悉的反胃压回喉咙下面。你是一个千手，他给自己打气。继续往下看。

晚上八点到十点，新署长的就职欢迎会。最后的好消息，看来他八点就可以休息了，感谢上帝。

扉间有种想把手里的文件扬出去的冲动，但他还是把他们丢回了办公桌一角，拿出电脑开始调整机甲的参数。至于剩下的那一沓新长官的履历，他看都不打算看一眼。

没有什么比保持现状更重要。保持飞雷神驾驶员的职位，保护现有的亲人，在希望消耗殆尽前忍受职场不快，这就是扉间目前所希冀的一切。

但生活的底线从来没有最低一说，扉间以为自己已经在人生的低谷熟练摸爬滚打的时候，命运之神又笑眯眯地来到：下面还有十八层地狱哦~

而本人在这个早上浑然不觉。

一个多小时后，扉间把最新的适配数据输进电脑里，长出了一口气。

采集数据的电子手臂还在他左肩上套着，里面密密麻麻的电极片吸附在皮肤上，因为出汗而变得麻痒起来。

扉间小心地把电子臂摘下，放回抽屉里。以前根本不需要他自己来根据当天状况调整，他只需要去到训练场，那里有一队专业人员负责给他测量心率血压敏感度，然后将他送到同步好的飞雷神驾驶舱前。算算时间也没多久，但回想起来却遥远得像是上辈子的事情。

他的飞雷神，都落灰半年了。

扉间闭上眼睛，强迫自己不去想荒诞的过去。大哥应该没什么事情，木叶军大有他的老朋友在，每周末都会告诉他这个笨蛋哥哥有和学生们打成一片。

也许在大学里当个教书匠就很适合千手柱间，反正他喜欢和年轻人打交道，浑身有用不完的热情。扉间的嘴角不自觉地浮起一抹笑，当初自己用尽关系给他转业的时候大哥还眼泪汪汪地问他为什么不和自己一起走，真是笨蛋。

军队里绝对不能没有千手的眼睛，自己不留下来，难道让哥哥留下来吗？那些隐秘而淫秽的事情，大哥一辈子都不经历才好。

扉间迟缓地看了看手表，八点四十五分。

那位新长官果然没有来，大概还在自己某个身娇体软的小情人被窝里打呼噜，大早起的检查完全是形式，重头在于晚上权贵子弟云集的酒会。

木叶机械署曾经是木叶的顶尖军事机关之一。

虽然在第一次和第二次大战中，军事署研发的机甲与培养的战士们为火之国拿下了无数胜利战役，但随着和平的来临，这里早变成了世家子弟进入政治舞台的跳板。那些年轻人在镌刻死亡战士的慰灵碑下打牌喝酒，分配给他们的机甲几乎从来不去驾驶，只等三五年一过，拿着一纸家族运作的履历去娶个门当户对的姑娘，然后结合岳父家的背景进入糜烂的火之国上层。

或许当年千手还没失势的时候，他也该找个强势的未婚妻。

扉间为自己忽然冒出的莫名其妙念头哑然失笑。

他起身去楼层尽头的洗手间，然后打算直接去训练场。

虽然早有心理准备，但今天的运气着实有些太差。

在洗手间出来的一截昏暗的走廊里，扉间被今年新来的近藤拦住了。

对方笑着把自己圈住的样子像是同僚开玩笑的招呼，但扉间十分清楚这个男人有多么难缠。

近藤的手放肆的抚摸上扉间的窄腰，暗示性地揉捏一番后把深绿色的短袖衬衫从下摆里抽出来，顺着莹白滑腻手感极好的人鱼线向上，挑逗那两颗硬涨起来的乳尖。

扉间呼吸停滞了一下，只一瞬间，他就压制了自己反抗的念头。只是普通的性骚扰而已。他麻痹自己，目光投向头顶暗淡的白炽灯。近藤已经得寸进尺地开始啃咬他的脖颈，嘴里呼噜呼噜的不知道是喘气还是在说话。

耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，近藤感觉自己下身都完全挺立起来了，但瞄向扉间，这个白发的男人漂亮的脸蛋上还是一副毫无波澜的神情，连一丝目光都吝惜给他，让他有些恼火。

臭婊子，装什么清高。

他伸手顺着扉间的腰线探入了扉间笔挺的长裤里狠狠揉捏了一把柔软的臀肉，满意地看到男人表情破碎的一瞬。近藤胡乱地拉开自己的裤拉链，急不可耐地啃咬扉间的薄唇，把那些急促的喘息和压抑的呻吟撕咬的支离破碎。

今天就在走廊上肏算了。他打算直接撕开扉间的衬衫，因为兴奋而满身是汗；扉间嫌恶地转头闭上眼睛，但并没有坚定拒绝的神色。隐秘的角落里暧昧的气氛逐渐升温，直到一声冷冰冰的打断在他背后响起：

“你们在干什么？”

扉间无奈地睁开眼，却看到了他这辈子也许最不想见的人——宇智波泉奈。

和衣衫凌乱的自己不一样，对方穿着笔挺的立领外套，宇智波的小小团扇绣纹在左胸口闪着微光——那是用珍稀的鹤羽捻成的丝线混入银丝绣的，就算只有一点光亮也能反射出宇智波的光芒，扉间记得有人曾经这么和他讲。  
而近藤虽然不认识泉奈，他还是抓住重点：对方肩章上小小的三颗镰刀。

这样的军衔出现在这个退居二线的军事设施，他的身份只能是新的署长。

还是来自宇智波一族的署长。

近藤冷汗湿了一背，知道自己大概给老爷子添了大麻烦。

他飞速思考着应对的话；“千手扉间是基地里人尽可骑的烂货”这话说出来显然是失礼的，但除此之外他又无法解释自己对年龄比自己大而且职位比自己高的前辈动手动脚的事实。

他的臭嘴早习惯了在床上辱骂女人和酒场里吹逼，这时候连基本的军事礼仪都忘了个精光。

干脆说扉间勾引他算了！

近藤心一横，也不去思考这话看起来有多么离谱，脸上堆起一个谄媚的笑马上就要开口。

但清冷的声线先一步响起了：“报告长官，没什么。近藤中尉突然身体不适所以靠着我歇了会儿。”

宇智波泉奈的目光从扉间扯出的下摆移到他红痕斑驳的脖颈。

他看着扉间，那双曾经平静温和的红眸里现在没有一丝光彩，像是两颗暗淡的玻璃珠，脸上也没有一点生气，雪白的肌肤更衬得他像个假人。

扉间的目光落在他脸上，但他又觉得扉间什么都没看。

如果不是听到熟悉的呻吟，泉奈也许在楼梯口看一眼就离开这栋楼了，来到这里前他就看完了所有在职驾驶员的履历，堆砌的辞藻和内容一样空虚；但他为了一丝奇怪的念头，想到那个人曾经就职的地方看看，于是他接下了这张委任状而退回了财政部的那张。等泉奈进入这栋外表看起来庄严肃穆的建筑物，才失望地确认：空荡荡的办公室和能传出回响的走廊，证明了这里的确是一处过气的机关，扉间曾经为他描述的人们各司其职的繁荣景象已经随着千手的倒台化为了泡影。

他上了三层楼，所见不过寥寥几人。

寂静的楼层让泉奈内心更加荒芜。

他走到了四楼的楼梯口，打算不再探索而是直接返回时，熟悉的声音如同一只受伤的白鸟牵引着他，让他鬼使神差地来到这个角落，那头无数次在他梦里出现的凌乱白发在一个不认识的人身前晃动，那人粗重的喘息几乎让他吐出来——

为什么不反抗？！

他想质问扉间，但还没来得及开口，扉间就像什么都没发生一样自然地扯谎回复了他，像是刚才男人令人作呕的猥亵完全不曾发生。

他礼貌到像是他们第一次见面，曾经的亲密无间全部烟消云散。

泉奈感觉被背叛的怒火燃烧到了他全身，眼里艳丽的勾玉缓缓浮现。

刚才喘得那么急，现在倒是会装清高。

宇智波泉奈移开了目光。

他看向那个不认识的男人，对方相貌端正，但却透着一股长期生活不规律的糜烂和腐朽感。一个世家废物。泉奈迅速下了判断。

“他说的是真的吗？”

近藤刚刚从死里逃生的后怕中回过神来，军队嫖妓可是重罪，自己刚刚要是真的那么说了，完全没可能全身而退，扉间这个人不但屁股好用，关键时刻脑子似乎也不差。

他茫然地回应：“哦，是的，就是这样。”

几秒钟后近藤反应过来：“长官。”

他终于想起了加称呼。

泉奈的眉头皱得更深了。

这个男人也否认和他的关系。扉间开始喜欢没担当的怂蛋了吗？看来人的标准一旦降低就会一落千丈啊。

也许是不想公开关系？

泉奈的不忿几乎化为实质。

思索间，扉间又一次开口：“报告长官，机甲试驾时间到了，请容我离开。”

“唔，去吧。”

泉奈下意识回应，抬眼时捕捉到了扉间眼里一闪而逝的鄙夷。

白发男人平静地擦了擦嘴，转身离开。

整整一个下午，泉奈都在思索扉间和那个男人关系中度过。

直到秘书通知他去往宴会厅，他才不得不强迫自己停止思考。

够了，宇智波泉奈。不要抓着过去不放了。就算千手扉间当年是你的梦中情人，但毕竟也是成年人，有疏解欲望的对象很正常。

但为什么不能是我？

这点隐秘的不甘在心里悄悄膨胀。

为了让各家的子弟拥有同样公平与新长官套近乎的方式，宴会采用了自助酒会的方式，倒挂的水晶枝型吊灯把会场照得金碧辉煌，土之国一尺五万元的地毯厚实而绵软，来往间几杯香槟下肚，泉奈有些分不清是自己脚步虚浮还是地毯质量优秀。

这里还有多少人记得，部长级欢迎酒会接待标准不能超过五百元每人？泉奈脸上挂着诚恳的笑，心里却不屑一顾。安定助于生产，生产衍生繁荣，繁荣滋生腐败。没有严格的制度约束和监督，来之不易的和平很快就会被上流阶级腐蚀。

那个人在学校里教他的一切，他一直都记得。

但他宇智波泉奈还像当初那样炽烈地爱着千手扉间，对方却似乎早就不屑一顾地投入了别人怀抱。

可笑。

这时有年轻的军官上来敬酒，泉奈被酒气一熏，压在心底的疑问不受控制地翻涌上来：“你知道千手扉间吗？”他没有问早上那个废物的名字，这样突兀的提问让他自己都有些尴尬。

周围沉默了一瞬，然后小声的嗡嗡讨论在会场里升腾起来。

泉奈不解地看向对方。

年轻军官手里的酒液摇晃着，说不清是因为他在一前一后紧张地踮脚还是耸肩的缘故，他犹豫了很久，开口道：“我们可以换个地方吗，长官？”

扉间站在淋浴头下冲澡，热水顺着他紧实的背部线条流淌下去，没入光滑的臀丘。

热气弥漫的宿舍浴室是扉间找到的唯一放松的地方，但今天连最后的这招都不管用了，思绪越理越乱。下午他保养机甲的手一直在颤抖，因为上午的试驾里他几乎是发泄一样调动着全身肌肉，冲刺、跳跃、劈砍，他几乎打烂了场子里所有的箭靶，直到胳膊完全抬不起来。

为什么是宇智波泉奈？为什么是他？

不会是来找自己的，不然就不会那样突兀地出现。

但也可能是专门那样打断来羞辱他的，宇智波田岛不可能不知道自己的现状。

大概是后者，宇智波没一个好东西。

他下了结论，一拳砸在墙上，丝丝缕缕的血痕顺着墙壁流淌下来，扉间自己都不知道爆发的情绪是来自愤怒还是屈辱。

今晚需要吃两颗杜洛西汀。

他绝望地捋了两把头发，关上热水阀门。

草草擦了几下身子，扉间从浴室里出来，脚步略有些不稳。

他在高温密闭的房间里呆了大概一个小时多，差点赶不上宴会结束的时刻。

白天一天都没人来找他，那么深夜他的工作强度可能会很高。

为什么不拿来补觉？扉间有些懊恼。自己早就发过誓，除了哥哥再不为任何人而扰乱心智。

好不容易安定的心神，在看见宇智波泉奈坐在他床上那一刻瞬间土崩瓦解。

不用说对方脸上还挂着明晃晃的嘲讽。

“千手…扉间。”泉奈显然还不习惯连名带姓地喊他。“我该怎么称呼你？军械署的高岭之花？嗯？如果这个已经过时了，那，公交车怎么样？对，是粗俗了些，但很贴切，适合你。”

泉奈紧紧盯着对方的脸，企图从里面找出羞愤的神情。

但那个人站在离自己十步远的地方，面目不清。

于是泉奈更加肆无忌惮起来。“据说全署是个男人就尝过你的味道，你就这么饥渴犯贱吗？还在仓库里玩群p，看来一个男人都满足不了你啊。“

“上午那个也是你姘头？你还真是一天不被肏就受不了。”

“今天被肏过了吗？要不要新长官宠幸你？”

泉奈话语有些含糊起来，酒精麻痹了他的大脑和舌头，让一些潜意识里的话肆无忌惮地往外冒。

抽烟提神，喝酒误事。但我既不希望你抽烟也不希望你喝酒，这都是堕落的人做的事情，真正的军人应该用意志力控制自己。

见鬼，这个时候以前扉间的教导还能从心底冒出来，真是讽刺。

泉奈冲扉间的方向眯了眯眼。

扉间听到那句“要不要新长官宠幸你？”后一阵恍惚。

宇智波家果然都是高明的骗子。

千手扉间走向泉奈，眼眸低垂看不出具体神色。

他熟练地解开腰带拉开泉奈裤子，把半勃的性器从布料里释放出来，撸了两把就扯下毛巾坐了上去。

在浴室里扩张过的湿润后穴只是稍稍抗拒了一下就顺利接纳了它，扉间把泉奈的手放在自己腰上，夹紧后穴试探着动了动。“那就请宠幸我吧，长官。”扉间语调平稳，把最后两个字咬得极重，眼神落在房间的另一个角落。

泉奈被这一系列动作带来的冲击震撼到无法反应，除了感到自己的阴茎逐渐抬头。大脑宕机，但下面可没宕机。或许男人用下半身思考并不是贬义，下半身的确在任何时候都能做出最快速的反应。

性器被柔软湿热的内壁包裹着，泉奈呆滞地握着扉间的窄腰，反应过来时光滑的皮肤都被掐出了几个红印。

而扉间胸前宝石一样嫣红的两点正在自己眼前晃动，泉奈下意识地啃咬上去，把怀里的人咬出一声猝不及防的娇喘。

千手扉间也能发出这样的声音吗？泉奈有些恼火，手掌下移托住了那两团饱满有弹性的软肉，抬着它们抬起又猛地落下，让肉茎深入到了肠道深处，这次扉间实实在在地哭了出来，生理性的泪水啪地落在泉奈深蓝色的外套上。

泉奈发泄一样揉搓噬咬着这具他曾经求而不得的身体，和那么多次臆想中的一样，白皙、柔软、线条流畅，但又毫不瘦弱，他能摸到扉间身上常年训练的痕迹，然后在光滑的每一块皮肤留下吻痕和指印。

也有和臆想不一样的，是扉间的反应。

他曾经以为扉间会努力压抑自己的声音，哪怕选用后入式也不敢看他的脸，会因为他的每一句dirty talk而耳根通红，但现在，扉间主动坐上自己的性器，摇晃着腰索求，引导着性器去摩擦撞击自己的敏感点，爽到大腿痉挛，一副被肏坏了的样子，简直淫乱到不堪入目。

也是，他的学长，千手柱间的弟弟，是个少见的敏感型，所以他能操纵最快的机甲飞雷神，同步率能达到惊人的98%，几乎毫无延迟。

这样敏感的身体，怎么可能忍耐寂寞呢？

泉奈粗鲁地撸动扉间的性器，这里似乎没怎么被使用过，颜色是干净的深红。前后夹击的快感让扉间浑身颤抖着想要逃脱，但显然是痴人说梦。

他撕咬着乳房想，真是淫乱。明明身为男人皮肤却白皙得过分，乳尖被吮吸后彤红挺立如同两颗宝石般晶莹；乳肉也丰腴，一巴掌握下去，简直像是奶油从指缝间溢出。恍惚间泉奈几乎闻到了奶香，于是他恨恨地留下几个更深的牙印。

另一边，泉奈的性器形状微微上翘，好死不死顶在扉间的敏感点上，让扉间从一开始就处在崩溃的边沿。从刚开始这场荒诞闹剧时他就后悔了，但离开的愿望并不被认可，泉奈和那些无所事事的二世祖不同，他的衣服下是精瘦的肌肉，不得到本人的允许，扉间绝对无法从这里逃开。

他将被钉死在这里，因为自己热血上头的无脑挑衅。扉间几乎感觉不到穴肉的存在，那里又痛又麻，只有一波波情潮毫无尽头地从尾椎涌上来，把大脑拍打成一片空白，全世界只剩下令人发疯的酥麻快感，他感觉不到自己绷紧的小腿和脚趾，也没发现在某次无意识地收缩穴肉时泉奈射在自己身体里的精液。

意识回复时，泉奈正温柔地为自己擦去脸上的泪痕。

扉间张张嘴，才发现嗓子不知什么时候也已经哭哑了。

他沉默地站起身来，带着一身青紫痕迹和凌乱红肿的下身回到浴室清洗。

再次出来的时候泉奈还没有走，但已经整理了衣着，神情冷漠到刚才就像只是和扉间聊了个天。

“我倒是不知道婊子还会这么爱干净。”

他还是决定要把扉间的自尊剥得一干二净，只是年轻的宇智波不知道，千手扉间早抛弃那种东西了。

扉间看看墙上的表，十点半，已经过去了一个小时。

他没有回应泉奈的奚落，只是淡淡地送客：“还不走等什么？”

这是当年他与泉奈决裂后最后一句话。

于是宇智波泉奈站起身来一言不发地离开了。

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

辗转反侧一个多小时睡不着后，泉奈一边唾弃自己一边去包里拿出了那本白皮红底的相册。那是扉间送给他考上军校的礼物，泉奈自己在商店里挑了它，扉间结了账。“是宇智波族徽的配色嘛，很好看。”扉间温柔地摸摸他的头，让他把跑到嘴边的话又咽了回去——是你的发色和曈色。

军校里的六年，泉奈偷偷拍摄了无数他和扉间同框的照片，由于疏忽让哥哥发现过几次，每次都费了九牛二虎之力才拦住他不要去告诉扉间。“柱间这个阴险小人，我托他照顾我弟弟不是让他找人泡我弟弟！”宇智波斑气得训练服都没换就冲去找柱间，泉奈只有在心里默默祈祷千手大哥平安无事。

扉间没有泡我，是我爱上了扉间。

泉奈摸索着磨出白边的厚纸相册边缘，心里泛起一阵苦涩。

和扉间同住军校宿舍的日子，他住在扉间的单人宿舍里，翻阅扉间的藏书，衣服和扉间的一起在香味浓烈的白月季洗衣液里翻卷，冰箱里的食物贴着“ST”——“ Senju Tobirama”的缩写，那是给驾驶员的特供。

他沉溺于扉间在平日里流露的温柔，迷恋他在训练过程中咬紧牙关的隐忍面庞，仰慕他在飞雷神机甲里闪电一样迅速的战斗英姿。他和扉间说，他也要成为驾驶员。于是扉间把自己现有的知识倾囊相授，甚至还在半夜把他塞进飞雷神的驾驶舱感受机甲的基础运作。

但他最后却背叛了扉间。一年前千手家族被牵扯出操纵选举、职位买卖与机甲研发中的经费贪污，除了少部分污点极少的年轻精英，千手政界的人物一夕之间全部垮台，抓捕与审判异常迅速，但舆论大哗，没有人觉得一个百年历史的政治世家倒台地如此迅速是否有什么不正常，所有瓜分了千手政治遗产的小偷都为审判摇旗呐喊。

扉间失踪了几天，回来后沉沉地看了他一眼，拿了几件常用衣物就离开了那间屋子。他把那张刻着自己名字的纯黑生活卡放在桌上敲了敲，那是移交房屋所有权的意思。

泉奈没有挽留。那时他已经知道，他的通讯器里装着一个纽扣大小的窃听器，他在扉间身边的小床上沉睡时，扉间与千手内部高层的通话无一例外地顺着沙沙的电流传向了宇智波内部的监控室。

扉间变了，他恨自己也是应该的。

泉奈不由自主地开始想念他随时可以从衣柜里取用扉间衣服的时候。

那时候的深夜，扉间会开一盏小台灯坐在书桌前阅读艰涩的社会学著作，泉奈看见灯光把他毛衣镶上一层毛茸茸的暖黄，扉间翻书的声音极轻，偶尔落笔沙沙地批注。他逐渐昏昏欲睡，在沉入深眠前悄悄把衣领拉起埋在鼻尖。过去他只能耍小心思去获得扉间贴身的衣物幻想与他肌肤相贴，现在他已经成功地触摸到了心上人赤裸的身体，以非常讽刺的方式。泉奈捻着手指，那里似乎还残留着扉间的感觉，抚摸过光滑的肌肤，还用这只手擦去过对方身上淌下的精液、汗水与眼泪。

泉奈任思维在脑海飘荡，一个又一个过去时光的小小场景在他脑海里飘荡，扉间一边把他背摔在地一边纠正他错误的进攻姿势，扉间蹙着眉头讲解机甲的机械传输流程，扉间背着他从图书馆回到小窝，拿热毛巾把他擦干净又塞进被窝……

这样的扉间，怎么可能在一年内变成那样冷漠的人偶，还会在洗澡的时候做好扩张？

慢慢地，泉奈白天因为过于气愤而过热的大脑迅速冷静了下来。  
扉间被忽视的漠然、恍惚和沉默从记忆里闪现，泉奈掀开被子跳了起来。

凌晨一点的军官宿舍里，整条走廊一片漆黑，毕竟愿意住在这里的大部分是出身普通的人员，那些世家子弟都在署外租下了自己的独栋别墅。

但砰砰直跳的心并没有因此而放松。泉奈拧灭了手电，压低脚步声来到了扉间房门口。

他听到了熟悉的呻吟和喘息。

还有不止一个人的羞辱和嘲笑声，清脆的巴掌声，和粘腻的水声。  
泉奈静静地打开了写轮眼，宇智波家血脉相传的极高精神力帮助他隔着一道细细的门缝就掌握了屋内发生的一切。

三个人，一个人正摁着扉间的腿根挺动，另外两个人在两边把性器塞进扉间手里摩擦。

躺在床上的白发男人低低地喘息着，空洞地看着屋顶，偶尔因为敏感点被狠狠碾压而从被皮带封住的嘴里发出压抑的嘶鸣。

“真骚啊，据说新署长就看了你一眼就迷上了？”

正在抽插的男人抬起扉间的小腿，舔着他圆润的脚趾，把趾缝都弄得湿漉漉的，扉间躺着毫无反应，但泉奈清楚地听到他的心跳猛然加快。

“如果他爬了署长的床，我们要再爽一爽就难了。”旁边的一个男人翻身上床，熟练地解开皮带，捏着扉间的脸颊把阴茎塞进扉间喉咙。他狠狠扭了一把扉间红肿的乳头，因为上面粘稠的液体而没有拧起，于是更加愤愤地往下一座，满意地感受到喉咙地的软肉紧密地包裹住光滑的龟头。

他发出舒爽的叹息。因为这一窒息，扉间明显无法再装作无事发生，他挣扎着想要逃脱，手腕上的麻绳绷紧，在白皙的皮肤上擦出了一道道勒痕。下身因为猛地收紧，似乎让慢慢悠悠享受的男人泄了出来，他脸色一变，咒骂了一句，低头狠狠一口，在扉间大腿内侧留下了一个淌血的牙印。

野兽！泉奈面无表情地攥紧了拳头，指甲狠狠掐进肉里。他还记得扉间当年如何不好意思地向他解释由于飞雷神神经电极传导所以他必须保持肌肤的敏感度，那被主人白皙光滑的肌肤，正在被屋里的暴徒肆无忌惮地破坏着，扉间允许他们如此施暴，难道他已经不再驾驶飞雷神了吗？！

泉奈把手放在了门把上，决定不再忍耐。

扉间因为剧痛而浑身颤抖着，嘴里的阴茎还在不知疲倦地捣弄，窒息让他满脸是泪，但他不能去咬这根让他痛苦的东西，经验告诉他只有呜呜出声祈求男人的怜悯。

感到扉间开始顺从地用舌头去舔舐柱身表面的青筋，处在上方的男人稍稍蹲起了些，让他们的小玩意换口气呼吸。

“呦，一晚上装死，还是得狠狠肏一顿才会出声啊。要不要我们提醒你，乖一点对你和你大哥都有好处？”

屋内一片沉默，只有柔软的口腔吮吸性器的啧啧水声。

男人感到无趣，抽出来随手撸了两把，把浓浊的精液射在了扉间脸上。

他们今天喝完酒都有些不清醒，来到扉间这里后发现这个婊子不但被人用过，还沉沉睡着，心里无名怒火上涌，把他绑在床上狠狠教训了一顿。

“都爽过了，歇会儿？”另外两人不置可否，但还是接过了他递来的香烟。

男人随手把一个口球塞进扉间嘴里，又把一根面目狰狞的按摩棒塞进扉间后穴，打开开关后，扉间像触电一般浑身痉挛起来，痛苦的呼叫在口球后变得模糊而压抑，不断收紧颤抖的后穴带动了按摩棒后相连的毛绒尾巴也微微颤抖起来。

有人把一只脚踩在了按摩棒底端，缓慢地推进，烟雾缭绕，扉间的抽泣与电动玩具的嗡嗡声仿佛是他们聊天的美妙背景。

“今天没爽到。喝酒了难硬。“

“那个宇智波署长根本不算什么东西，两杯下去就不行了，真是浪费采购的好酒。”

“又不是你掏钱，气什么？反正经费有的是。”

“嘻嘻，上头检查的时候就让扉间去驾驶飞雷神表演一下就好了，你说他能不能用机甲摆出他在床上的姿势来？”

“经费不想要了？在床上乖就好了。我还不乐意给别人看呢。”

“我想尿尿了。”

一直未曾出声的人怯懦地开口，“我可以吗？”

他拔开了扉间股间的东西，带出一大摊混着白精的淫水，扉间的小腿因为长时间的高潮而紧绷着颤抖，他捏起一条修长的腿搭在肩上，插入时感到格外滑腻柔软的穴肉包裹上来——“我尿了，夹住哦扉间。”

凌晨五点，扉间皱着眉头醒来。

双手已经被绑到失去知觉，下身也散发着难闻的味道。他感到穴口一阵抽搐的疼痛，让他呻吟出声。

今天没法去上班了，翘掉吧。也得想个办法逃掉可能出现的骚扰，大不了躲进飞雷神驾驶舱好了，没人会主动去仓库，一天而已也不会给柱间带来麻烦。这样的日子，什么时候可以结束呢？

与此同时，泉奈在屋里小心地给眼睛敷上准备好的药膏，用一根白绸带在脑后扎紧。他摸索着站起来，去摸他和哥哥专用的保密联络器。“哥哥，我的瞳力够了，须佐能乎，借我吧。”

宇智波一族有仇必报。

军法还是太轻了，丢掉官职什么的对这些人来说不过挠痒痒一样的小事。泉奈心里十分平静，他在力所能及的范围内为强暴犯们安排了最好的结局。

补一个甜甜的初吻。  
“啊，飞雷神啊，我也觉得很自豪。”扉间笑起来的时候总是垂着眼睫，那双温柔的红眸半藏着。

他接过泉奈递上来的毛巾和水，脱下湿透的黑色T恤。“但是驾驶机甲对身体素质和精神状态压力很大哦，别看我这样，可能到了三十岁就开不动了。” 飞雷神是少数几架靠驾驶员肌肉神经驱动的机甲，这类机甲从被发明开始大部分驾驶员都出自身体力量出色的千手家族。扉间入伍时并不被看好，他对于七八米高的钢铁巨人来说过于纤细，直到被挖掘出高敏感体质对同步率的可塑性。

泉奈的目光从扉间汗湿的鬓发落到腰窝，一小股汗水在那里汇聚，淌湿了紧紧包着臀部的内裤。

他不动声色地坐下来翘起一条腿掩饰鼓起的裆部，悄悄攥紧了扉间揉皱的那一团湿而热的衣物。

但几十秒之后冲完澡的扉间就抽走了那团布料，在他身边坐下来，   
“脏。”扉间言简意赅地解释，然后顺手把它们叠成整齐的方块，放进脏衣篮。意识到自己身上还冒着水汽，扉间又往边上挪了挪。他看着面庞清秀的少年，有些踌躇于询问他最近对自己的态度。

“我也会成为驾驶员的。”泉奈忽然间宣告，他出门时没有收拾头发，蓬松的发丝配上那张认真的脸，在扉间眼里仿佛一只宣告成年的小黑猫。

扉间沉思了一下。“虽然我不太支持宇智波的第二继承人进行这种危险的工作，但男人总要为自己追求的目标牺牲。泉奈这是有想要争取的东西了吗？”

回答他的先是沉默，然后是一个猝不及防的吻。

泉奈在很久很久以后，还能想起扉间唇齿间清爽的蜜桃汽水味道和那双瞬间睁大的茫然红曈，他闭上眼渴望地舔舐扉间的柔软的唇瓣，对方僵硬地坐在原地，任凭后辈在他唇边青涩地索求。他忘记了最后他们是如何回到的寝室，但他记得扉间直到恢复清明都没有推开渴求的少年。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文可能会拖一段时间...大纲跑偏了在重新写，最近事情也比较多，抱歉啦qwq


End file.
